Tales untold
by Itasasu98
Summary: OC X Saizo, OC X Goemon, and OC X Kotaro. Three Ninja princess fight to defeat the enemy and find out who they really love.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales untold chapter 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I down own anything.**

Kessho's pov.

I was running thought the woods. I could feel I was still being chased. "Get back here" one of the men yelled. I ran faster.

"Where is he?" I breathed out, running as fast as I could. Just then something red ran past me. I turned around. "Goemon!" I yelled, then I felt someone grab me from behind. I turned around to see Saizo. "Saizo." I said, he put his finger over my lips.

"Shhh," he said. I nodded my head. Saizo pulled me into the trees. I saw Goemon and Sasuke fighting off the samurai that where chasing me. I turned to Saizo.

"Is Rin and Katto okay?" I asked. I was worried about them. We got separated when we where running from the samurai.

"Don't worry Kessho, there fine. Kotaro and Goemon saved them." Saizo said. I smiled at him. I felt so relieved that they where okay. He bonked me on the head. "What are you smiling about, you almost died!?" Saizo said. Tears came to my eyes. I looked down.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy that Rin and Katto is okay." I said, crying softly. I looked up at him with teary eyes. Saizo looked surprised to see me crying.

"Come on, don't cry." he said, wiping my tears away. "It's okay, really!" he said. I hugged him. He was stiff at first but then he slowly put his arms around me. I cried on his shoulder. Soon after I calmed down and we reunited with Kotaro and Goemon who had Katto and Rin.

"Katto, Rin!" I yelled, running to them.

"Kessho!" they both said, hugging me. We where so happy to see each other.

"Man, this is kinda mushy." Goemon said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not that bad, Goemon." Kotaro said, blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Saizo asked. Kotaro blushed even more.

"No reason." he said. Just then a bored hit hard against the back of Saizo's head.

"Why does the princess look like she has been crying?!" Hanzo asked, still hitting Saizo with the bored.

"Ow..I...ow..don't..ow..know..ow." Saizo said. I ran over to them.

"Please stop beating him with a bored, I was crying 'cause I was worried about Katto and Rin, that's why it isn't Saizo's fault." I said. Hanzo stopped hitting Saizo. Saizo gave me a look that said 'thank you'. Hanzo glared at Saizo.

"I am very sorry then, Saizo." Hanzo said. Saizo just nodded his head.

"It's fine, master Hanzo." Saizo said, walking off to go be with the other guys.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Hanzo asked. I smiled at him.

"I am fine, Hanzo." I said. He smiled softly at me.

"That's good to hear." Hanzo said, walking off to go make sure my sisters where okay.

"Kessho!" I heard someone say. I turned to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." I said. He then hugged me tight. "Sasuke, can't breath." I said.

"Sorry..." he said, letting me go. "I was so worried when you just disappeared. When I was fighting off the samurai, I thought you got captured." Sasuke said, he looked as though he could cry.

"The only one who captured me is Saizo." I said. This seem to make Sasuke frown even more.

"So he captured you huh?" Sasuke said, looking down.

"Yeah he saved me from samurai. Just like you, and Goemon, and Kotaro." I said.

"Yeah, I'm sure there is one ninja you love more then another." Sasuke said. I was taken aback by his words.

"I love you all! Your like family to me!" I said, hugging him. I knew he was right I did love Saizo more then any other boy around me. But I couldn't tell Sasuke that I only seen him as a brother. It would break his heart and he didn't deserve that from me. I let him go and ran off to go be with the others. I ran over to the boys.

"Hey, Kessho." Goemon said, smiling cockily at me. He throw his arms around Katto, pulling her close to him. Katto looked like she was about ready to beat him right then and there. She got out of his arms and slapped him across the face.

"Don't touch me!" Katto said, she was lightly blushing. I held back a laugh. It was so clear that she likes him. I rolled my eyes. I never wanted anything to change. But I knew it would. In a matter of time things where going to become very bad. After the bad comes the worse. After the war comes the marriage. With the marriage comes the tears. Both from me for my happiness, from Hanzo for the little he loved growing up, from the man I chose cause of my love for him, and finally from all those who where unpicked. I knew who Rin and Katto was marring, and I'm sure who I want. The look on Sasuke's face when he hears. I won't be able to bare it. But I won't worry about it right now.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys like it**

**Rin, Katto, and Kessho is me, and my two sisters OC's **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales untold chapter: 2**

* * *

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kessho's pov.

We where all standing listening to Hanzo tell us the plan for what where going to do. I was already nerves. What if one of us died? I couldn't even bare that thought. I felt someone squeeze my shoulder. When I looked I saw Saizo.

"Don't worry, Kessho, we're going to be fine." he said. I smiled at him. It was fake one, I was still a little worried. I'm a princess, I'm suppose to worry. I think. Oh man! I am no good at this!

"Are you okay, Princess?" Hanzo asked, he was looking at me like I lost it.

"I'm fine, what would make you think somethings wrong with me?" I asked, feeling like a total moron.

"You looked like you where fighting with yourself." Hanzo said. Now I feel even dumber.

"It was kinda scary." Goemon said, half smirking. Katto hit him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked.

"Because your an idiot." Katto said. Goemon just rolled his eyes, smirking. Katto hit him again. "Get that smirk off your face! You idiot!" She screamed at him. Hanzo picked up his trusty two by four and hit Goemon with it.

"Stop making the princess mad!" Hanzo said.

"Yes sir." he said, snaking his arm around Katto's waste. She elbowed him in the ribs. That made him back off.

"Okay then, tomorrow we will go into battle, but tonight we will drink for it may be our last." Hanzo said. Then we all started this party. I just sat on the deck outside. It was kinda cold outside but I liked it. I was the only one in my family that like cold weather. I heard someone walking behind me. I looked and seen Saizo.

"Saizo..." I said. He sat next to me.

"Why are you sitting out here by yourself?" He asked. I looked into his eyes.

"Because I like it when it's cold and I like being alone." I said, I could see my breath. I had always thought that was cool.

"So you like being cold and alone?" he asked. I really didn't know what to say. I had never really thought of it that way.

"Yeah I guess I do." I said, hugging my knees to my chest. He put his arms around me. I looked at him.

"I don't want you to be too cold or alone." he said, looking into my eyes. I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for words. How could it be possible this guy could take away all my thoughts, pain, and words? Then he leaned into me and kissed my lips. I kissed back. He pulled away, smiling. I smiled back. When I looked over I seen Sasuke standing in the doorway. His face had a hurt expression. Then he just walked off. I guess I know who I'm choosing.

**Thanks for reading**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Okay guys I may not update for a while or it might take longer then it is now because I'm going to an anime con and I'm dressing up, so I have to get the stuff for the cosplay and make it and I have to help make one of my sisters cosplays, lucky for us my oldest sister is helping us so it might get done sooner. **

**I will try to update when I can.**

**I love you all so much for read, and review, and giving me so much support on my story's.**


End file.
